¡¡Desde mi cielo!
by kukiss
Summary: KakaSakuSasu Sakura y Sasuke por fin podrían ser felices, pero ¿qué pasa si Sasuke muere? ¿Qué sucederá con Sakura...y más si Kakashi se hace cargo de ella? ¿Acaso los angeles guardianes existen y Sasuke es un ángel que cuida de Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**_hola!!_**

**_yo aqi con un nuevo fic _**

**_bueno este es mi primer fic q hago de la pareja kakasakusau_**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE_**

**lo q piensan**

**000000000cambio de escena0000000**

**(interrupciones mias)**

**Un ultimo deseo!!! **

La aldea de konoha se encontraba vacía… había un silencio aterrador; ni un mínimo ruido se escuchaba, al menos no en esa parte ya q en en otro lugar de esta se escuchaba un ruido bastante fuerte la musica a todo volumen…¿pero pork este silencio y a la ves ese ruido?

Respondiendo la primera pregunta simplemente pork todo konoha se encontraba en una fiesta; y la segunda pregunta es simplemente pork en ese lugar era la fiesta… ¿pero de kien o k era la fiesta?

Muy simple la fiesta era una boda, y la boda era de nadamas ni nadamenos q de **UCHIHA SASUKE!!**y**HARUNO SAKURA!!!** la pareja mas esperada de todo konoha…(jeje repeti muchas veces la palabra simple XD)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade: hip bueno hip creop hip q es hip hora de hip q la hip pareja hip se valla hip a hip disfrutar hip de su hip luna de miel hip

Jiraya: hip sip hip y q hip valla hip a restaurar el clan hip uchi hip uchihap hip!!

Kakashi: bueno antes de q se vallan kiero brindar por la feliz pareja!!!!! q daria yo por ser en este momento sasuke

Sasuke: gracias kakashi eres un gran amigo

Sakura: gracias

Kakashi: pero q linda se ve vestida asi y mas con esa sonrisa de muñeca q tiene pero q!! q diablos estoy pensando!! Es la esposa de mi amigo debo de kitarme esos pensamientos!!

Sasuke: ya nos vamos

Sakura: adios nos vemos pronto!!

Ino: adios frentona

Hinata: adios sakura san

Naruto: adios teme y sakura chan!!

Asi la pareja de resien casados salieron del salon dejando a todos los invitados disfrutando de la fiesta…

La pelirosa y el uchiha se encontraban a bordo de un avión q había sido cortesía de aeroline tsunade o como decia naruto central de aviones de tsunade obachan pero en fin la cosa esq estaban a bordo de un avion rumbo a….

Sakura: sasuke kun..

Sasuke: hmp q paso

Sakura: eh.. donde vamos a ir??

Sasuke: 2 palabras

Sakura: eh

Sasuke: es sor-pre-sa – separando la ultima palabra-

Sakura: eres malo sasuke kun!! – le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo-

Sasuke: hmp pero asi te gusto

Sakura: q mentiroso..

Sasuke: hmp,ya te kiero ver cuando estemos en el hotel y me digas ay sasuke kun te kiero me gustas y sabes cuando me vas a decir eso..??

Sakura: nop

Sasuke: cuando te haga todas estas cosas – se acerco a su oido y le susurro unas cuantas cosas q izo q sakura se pusiera muy roja-

Sakura:-se puso muy roja- eres un pervertido sasuke kun!!

Sasuke: pero soi tu pervertido

Sakura: te kiero

Sasuke: yo tambien mi sakurita – la besa-

Después de de un largo viaje llegaron a lo q seria durante 2 meses su luna de miel…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En konoha

Ya la fiesta había acabado y todos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas; todos ya habían caído a los brazo de Morfeo excepto un ninja peli plateado q estaba súmasete sumido en sus pensamientos…

Kakashi: sakura, ahora si ya no puedo hacer nada para q estes a mi lado…yo se q tu vas a estar mejor con el, el te va a hacer feliz y mientras tu seas feliz con el, yo voi a hacer feliz

Kakashi: pork tu felicidad es mi triunfo

Bebiendo la última copa de vino, miro hacia la estrellas, ahora su única compañía…

soledad y felicidad, todo por su pequeña alumna, por su felicidad todo vale, todo asta…

Dejarla ir por que ese era su sensei bajo la mascara, un hombre que daría todo por una amor profundo amor que se clavo como una estaca en su corazon

kakashi: brindo por ella! solo por ella mi sakurita, que ahora ya no es mia, solo es de el ahora ella es una uchiha

Tiro la copa hacia la pared para que se quebrara como cuando su corazon lo iso cuando de los labios de esa pelirosa salieron un me voy a cazar kakashi-sensei´

kakashi: solo soy su sensei y lo seguiré asiendo!

Dejar de lado su egoísmo sus deseos por la felicidad de la dueña de sus ojos sonaba facil, lo difícil era sentirlo, esas estacadas en su corazón, cerro sus ojos sin percatarse de como una estrella lo miraba con tristeza

Al ninja copia se le escurrió una lagrima echa con a sal del desamparo q rodaba por su mejilla

Y se tiro a la cama sin saber que muy pronto recibiría una noticia que no se sabia si le va a gustar o no...solo una cosa, el destino de esa pelirosa deseada y amada por ambos poseedores del sharigan pertenecientes a la aldea de konoha (itachi no ehh ) estaba algo cerca de dar un cambio sumamente drastico a su vida…

Continuara….

* * *

ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO!!

PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS

bueno me voi

baii

dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!**

**Eh como ya se habrán dado cuenta le cambie el nombre a mi fic ahora se llama Un Angel llego… Mi vida cambio!! KakaSakuSasu y ps debo decirles q debido a las reglas de tuve q cambiar el modo de narrar la historia asi q porfavor kiero q opinen q tal este modo nuevo de narrarla…**

**Ah y esto (n/a) son notas q voy a poner en el fic, cuando tenga q aclarar algo**

**Sin mas q decir aqi les dejo el fic…**

**Porfavor dejen reviews!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegamos a una hermosa villa, repleta de flores, ríos, lagos, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue esa hermosa y gigantesca cascada; esta era muy hermosa, tenia una hermosa caída de agua, aunque esta ultima era como de diferentes colores, parecía una arco iris, aunque claro, ese efecto era producido por los reflejos de las luces la aldea.

Eh, sasuke kun- le dije

Hmp – me contestó, con su típica expresión seria. Mientras avanzaba a la entrada de un hermoso parque

Eto sasuke kun – dijo con un poco de curiosidad- a donde vamos?

Sasuke paro-Sígueme- fue lo único que dijo, y siguió avanzando hacia el parque

Yo solo lo seguí sin decir nada, al fin estaba completamente segura de que no seria nada malo, debía confiar en el, ya que era mi esposo.

Llegamos al centro del parque. Era muy bonito, a pesar de la hora que era (n/a: eran como las 4:00am, al igual que en konoha) se podía ver claramente parte del parque ya que la luz de las lámparas, que estaban en este, dejaban ver unas hermosas flores de todos colores.

Sakura- me dice el- ven acércate por favor- me dice con un tono serio

Me cerco a el algo preocupada, por la forma de habérmelo dicho.

Que pasa sasuke kun- le digo mientras me recargo en su hombro

Sakura, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- me dice, mientras me pasa su mano por mis hombros

Si dime- le dijo mientras yo paso mi mano por su espalda

Pues, de lo que te quería hablar es de algo muy importante-paró un momento- bueno te acuerdas que te había dicho que maté a itachi

Si, que pasa- le digo algo preocupada

Pues la verdad- paró por segunda ves, pero esta ves nervioso- es que

Sigo vivo- se escucha una voz detrás de los arbustos del parque- ¿cierto hermanito?

ITACHI!-grito asustada, mientras me pongo en posición de batalla ¿que pensaban que me iba a esconder detrás de sasuke? pues están equivocados.

Ah hola querida cuñadita- me dice muy tranquilo- y que hermanito ¿no piensas saludar a tu hermano?

Imbécil - le dice enojado, mientras corre hacia el para atacarlo.

Que forma es esa de saludar hermanito- dice mientras esquiva su ataque y se posiciona atrás de el, dándole un fuerte golpe con su mano en su espalda mándalo hacia un árbol.

SASUKE KUN! –grite asustada

Sasuke se levanta sin dificultad alguna, con algunos rasguños en su cara pero nada grave

Jaja por favor itachi, crees que con eso me vas a derrotar-dice con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta

No, pero te voy a ser sincero-dice tranquilo- creí que con eso te iba a detener por un tiempo

Por favor itachi- dice sasuke activando su sharingan- no me subestimes, luchemos enserio, con todo lo q tenemos.

Y porque debería de hacerlo

No tienes porque hacer si no quiere- dijo el uchiha- al final resultaste ser un cobarde justo como lo pensé- dijo en un susurro. Tratando de provocarlo

Estupido hermano pequeño- le dijo y se lanzo sobre sasuke activando su **Mangekyou Sharingan.**

Sasuke empezó a acumular bastante chakra en su mano, empecé a ver que en su mano se formaba la técnica de sasuke el **Chidori Nagashi. **

Sasuke kun! – le grite para que se detuviera ya que este estaba dispuesto a lanzarse contra itachi, y la verdad yo tenia miedo de que sasuke muriera.

Confía en mi sakura- me dijo y se lanzo sobre su hermano

Me sentía una tonta, estaba observando como mi único amor se batía a duelo con su hermano, y yo aquí detrás de un árbol escondida como una estupida esperando a ver quien muere.

Sasuke e itacho se lanzaron contra si, sharingan chidori vs sharingan mangekyou. Cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia para dar el golpe final, yo por tonta cerré los ojos, solo pude escuchar un grito.

Ah!!- dijo uno de los uchihas

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y lo vi ahí tirado, y el otro estaba muy gravemente herido.

Sasuke kun! – grite y corrí hacia el cuerpo que estaba aun algo conciente

Hmp- me dijo

Estas bien, eres un tonto- le dije muy preocupada y asustada- no debiste me tenia muy pero- no me dejo continuar ya que de nuevo me callo con uno de sus dedos.

Shuu- me dice – sakura, cof cof – escupió algo de sangre manchando un poco mis ropas, ya que lo tenía apoyado en mi cuerpo.

Sasuke kun- susurre

Sakura, no me queda poco tiempo cof- volvio a escupir sangre- asi que te quiero decir una cosa cof cof

Sasu- me volvió a interrumpir

Que te quiero y quería decirte que aunque me valla de este mundo, cof cof , yo seguiré contigo.

Empecé a derramar lágrimas, lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro y terminaban en el de mi amado.

Sakura, por favor no llores- me dice – no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos a ti mi flor de cerezo.

Se acerco a mí y me beso la frente para luego besarme en mis labios muy tiernamente.

Te amo- me abrazo, así duramos un tiempo, pero sentí que sus brazos ya no me abrazaban como antes.

Deje de abrasarlo para mirarlo a la cara, pero ahora el ya no estaba, talvez su cuerpo si pero el ya no.

Sakura, sakura- empiezo a escuchar mi nombre, el viento empezó a soplar alrededor mió

Sakura, sakura- vuelvo a escuchar

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de itachi. Cual fue mi sorpresa que era el quien me estaba hablando.

Itachi- pronuncie con algo de miedo

Sakura sakura – me vuelve a insistir –

Continuara…

**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO!**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**Y DIGANME QUE TAL VA LA NUEVA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR MEL FIC..**

**BUENO AHORA ME LARGO**

**BAI BAE**

**SE CUIDAN!!**

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO**_


End file.
